Bloody Rose
by attractiveChemist
Summary: A heartbroken Rose Lalonde finds an unexpected relationship with a crabby Karkat.
1. Something Sweet

It was a sunny, but partly cloudy, day at Rose's house. A nice day for her birthday. She had invited all of her human and troll friends that were available. She was particularly looking forward to seeing her girlfriend, Kanaya. They'd been going out for about a year now, so it would be very nice for her to come. So far, she had gotten RSVPs from John, Dave, Jade, Gamzee, Jake, Karkat, Tavros, Sollux, Feferi, Dirk, Nepeta, Aradia, Equius, Jane, and just today, Kanaya. Rose's older sister Roxy was pretty much head of the party planning committee, so the theme she chose was wizardry. Rose knew Eridan wouldn't come because of his hatred toward the majicks!. Also, Rose was actually kinda glad that neither Terezi nor Vriska were able to come. They would be antagonizing each other, and likely get into another play fight…

But for now, it's the day before the party, and everything is being set up, so Rose isn't allowed to leave her room, except for the bathroom, but even then she'd have to be escorted. So just sitting there, Rose would eventually get bored. But, Rose didn't feel like knitting or reading; she felt like chatting. But with who? Kanaya, was a big yes, but who else was there? Nepeta? No, Rose knew that Roxy was most likely chatting with her and Jane while she was decorating. Karkat? No… it's hard to start a conversation with him. Then there's also John, Dave, and Jade, but she wanted to wait until tomorrow to talk to them. After a few minutes, Rose gave up on trying to decide on who to talk to and closed her laptop. She got up and opened her window.

A nice breeze blew in as Rose over-looked the forested area around her home. She looked around, looking around for Jasper, or at least one of them. The lab that's near by is still operational, so Rose and Roxy tried to bring back Jasper. Fortunately, they were successful. Unfortunately, but fortunately, it took 20 mutated clones to get the right one. So right now, there are 21 Jaspers running around. A flapping sound could be heard as one of the mutant Jaspers with wings, there were about four of them, came up to her window and came inside. Rose began to stroke his furry head, while he in turn began to nuzzle her finger. A small smile came to her face. Winged Jasper #2 got into her lap and curled up, purring. Rose was still stroking his head.

Rose had fallen asleep with her window open, so every Jasper, including the regular one, had gotten in and curled up on or around Rose as she slept. Not many bugs or insects came in because of them. The sun was rising up slowly over the mountain and pines. Roxy crept carefully up to Rose's door to peek in on the birthday girl. She couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit at the sight of all the cats. It was around 7 am, and the guests weren't supposed to come until another three hours. All except for one.

There was a faint knock at the door and Roxy went to open it.

"Janey!" squeed Roxy as she opened the door to squeeze Jane with a hug.

"Hiya there, Roxy," Jane managed to say though labored speech.

After a few more seconds of giving Jane a nice, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig hug, Roxy planted a kiss right on Jane's sweet lips.

"Mmmmm! Your lips taste like chocolate today!"

"They better! The lip balm was 10 bucks," Jane replied, just before giving Roxy another chocolate kiss.

"So then, let's make us a cake!"

Jane came over early because she knew that Roxy would want her to make the birthday cake. She knew because Roxy and her mother were actually pretty hopeless when it came to making a simple cake. Mainly because they were usually sauced. Jane set her bags of ingredients down on the kitchen table. She brought along a few boxes of _Betty Crocker_ cake mix, along with their ingredients and ingredients to do it from scratch, just in case Roxy went buck wild and threw the boxes away.

Jane began to slowly unload each bag, trying to conceal the boxes with the ingredients. Roxy was too busy bent over, butt in the air, looking for large mixing bowls, whisks, spoons, etc. Jane found herself mesmerized by looking at her girl's ass, that she forgot to cover up one of the boxes and set it closest to Roxy. As soon as Roxy came back up with the things, it caught her eyes. Roxy then slowly set everything down on the counter, calmly walked over to the box, and then THREW the fucker right out the window!

"Jaaaaaaaneeeyyyyyy~ No. More. Batterwitch!" She said with malicious content in every part of it.

Jane nodded quickly.

After that incident, Jane stuck to using the materials she brought just for that event. They mixed the flour, eggs, milk, everything together in the biggest bowl they had. Once everything was mixed, they poured the batter into different cake pans and put them in the oven. Jane then set the timer for an hour.

"We have about an hour before the cake is finished. You have any ideas on what to do until then?" Jane asked with sexy tone.

Roxy giggled.

"Oh yeah, I definitely have an idea," Roxy said with a wink. Roxy took out a pastry bag filled with chocolate buttercream from the bag filled with icing and toppings. Jane knew what Roxy had in mind, and started removing her shirt. She wasn't even wearing a bra. Roxy licked her lips hungrily.

"My my, someone's going commando?"

"Not for long. I brought a bra for after we're done with the fun."

Jane turned around to show off her nice, round ass as she laid down parchment paper over the island in the middle of the kitchen. She slowly slid her yoga shorts and panties down to tease Roxy as she mimicked a guy jerking off with the icing bag, squeezing it to look like a bit of pre-cum was coming out. Jane hopped up onto the counter and brought her feet up to spread her legs to show off her already wet pussy. Roxy stumbled over to Jane, icing slowly dripping out of the bag as her grip tightened. When she reached Jane, she was rushing to take her own shirt off, not wearing a bra herself.

"Go ahead baby, cover me good!" Jane said loudly.

Loud enough that Rose could hear since her room is on top of the kitchen.

Roxy had a very large grin as she took the icing and applied some to both of Janey's nipples. The icing was slightly chilled, so Jane yelped a bit as her nipples grew a bit hard. Roxy set the icing aside as she slowly and tediously licked the icing away little by little. All the while, Jane's pussy was becoming dripping wet. Her body twerked slightly now and then as chills and excitement ran up and down her spine. Lick, lick, lick. Roxy lapped away all of the remaining icing and began to suckle Jane's breasts. She started off light and slow, running her tongue over her nips every now and then. Jane's hips bucked slightly. Her juices were dripping down onto the countertop making a small puddle.

"Mmmmmm… Damn Janey! You are just dripping with delight, aren't ya," Roxy said with excitement as she looked down.

Jane's face turned slightly red as she blushed.

"Well if you turn me on so much, that's to be expected buster," Jane said with a small smirk.

Roxy dropped her skirt down past her ankles, along with her thong. Jane knew what Roxy had in mind, and she wanted it. She scooched up more onto the counter and turned so that she was length-wise with it. Roxy climbed up over her. Their hot bodies radiating enough heat to fill the room. Both Jane and Roxy gazed deeply into each other's eyes as Jane laid her legs down flat so that Roxy could get a leg over one of hers. Once they were in place, Roxy slowly slid her hot, dripping vag towards Jane's. When they made contact, the heat, the wetness, and the feel of each others clits and pussies together made them feel even more excited. Roxy drew her hips back slightly and then slid them back together with Jane's again, but slightly faster. She drew them back again, and then went back in with more force! Jane let out a little squeal as she forced her pussy against Roxy's when her hips came back in for another run. In seconds, the both of them were grinding together in rhythm, moaning louder and louder with each thrust, getting wetter and wetter, hotter and hotter! Their breaths became heavy and loud. They were reaching their climax. Jane stopped Roxy for a moment.

"I have something we can use to get us off."

Jane slowly maneuvered herself over to her bag after carefully getting up with jelly legs. Roxy was rubbing her clit to keep herself going. She opened her bag and pulled out a double-headed dildo.

Roxy gasped and squealed!

"Oh you naughty girl you!"

Jane hopped back up onto the counter and leaned back slightly to spread her legs; Roxy followed suit. Jane took the first head of the dildo and slid it in slightly; the thickness of it was bigger than she thought, but slid in well because of her wetness. Roxy slid over closely and shoved the other head inside her, reaching three inches inside before stopping because she needed to give Jane more to take in so that they could come closer. Jane slowly saddled closer to Roxy as she allowed more of the length to penetrate her. They slid closer together until their pussies met with the whole length of the 13" dildo inside them. Jane wanted to stay still for a few moments before continuing, but Roxy didn't want to wait. Roxy began to slowly gyrate her hips, causing the length inside the both of them to wiggle a bit inside. Both were moaning, both were enjoying the jelly inside of them. Jane decided to make the next move and began to slide up and down on it. Roxy could feel the movements inside her pussy and likewise followed suit. They were in sync. Their bodies communicated with each other. The toy wriggled inside of them, it toyed with them as they toyed with it. Their moaning became ever louder, and then louder, and then LOUDER! Until they both lay on top of the counter, limp and twitching. Rose's fingers were pruney and her sheets were moistened.


	2. Thorns That Cut Deep

**Good news! The story has been fixed!**

* * *

It was a few hours later that everybody started showing up, save for the few who couldn't be bothered to do so. Presents were stacking and people began chatting as Rose welcomed them inside. Jane and Roxy were still making a couple of snacks in the kitchen.  
The last two to arrive were Karkat and Kanaya. When Rose opened the door, she found Kanaya trying to fix Karkat's tangled hair while he swatted at her hands and grumbled.  
"Having fun there?  
Karkat blushed and quiets down as he storms though; Kanaya strolled in behind him but stayed behind to conversate with Rose.  
Karkat went right up to the present table and placed his "neatly" on top of the pile. He then went over to the snacks and nabbed a handful of Doritos. As he munched on them, Karkat listened and observed everyone else. He wasn't the party type, in fact, he was pretty much hating being there right now. He could see Aradia giggling at something Sollux said, Jade and John were talking with Jake and Dirk, Terezi and Dave were both doing god knows what with the smuppet Dave brought, Nepeta was helping Equius pick up a plastic cup filled with punch that exploded in his hands, Tavros and Gamzee were just chilling over by one of the oversized wizard hats in the room, and Feferi… was walking over!?  
Karkat could only grumble as his reply. He was bored to death...  
"I'm not a party troll, Feferi. So I'm feeling pretty-"  
"Crabby?"  
Feferi had a grin on her face, but Karkat just had an upside-down smile as he pinched the skin between his brows.  
"You mind leaving me alone? As much as I'd like to converse, THAT just… bluh…"  
"Oh… sure."  
Feferi looked a little sad, but understood what he asked for and walked away.  
Karkat sighed and ate the last chip in his hand. Looking down at it, he found that his hand had been lightly coated in cheesy powder and needed a napkin. After wiping his hand off, the lights dimmed. Kanaya glowed softly. The faint flickering of candles came through the kitchen doorway as Roxy and Jane wheeled out a huge cake. Every human in the room began singing Happy Birthday while the trolls just stared awkwardly. After Rose blew out the candles, the cake was cut and served. When Karkat took a tiny bite, he actually cheered up a bit and smiled! After they were done with their slices of cake, Kanaya confronted Rose about something.  
"Rose, I have something important to tell you, and I do not wish to make it sound horrible…"  
"What is it, Kanaya? What would sound horrible?"  
Kanaya stood in silence in front of her, trying to think of what to say.  
"Rose, the time that we've spent together was nice,"  
Rose's heart skipped beats! It couldn't be! Not here, not now!  
"K-kanaya, no! Not here! Not now!" Rose said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Rose, it is not anything permenant, but I believe we should take a break from each other for now." Kanaya turned away from Rose, and left. Everyone was left in a stunned silence as Rose ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. Everyone remained rooted.


	3. A Crazy Enough Idea to Call Roxy Drunk

**Yes, as you may have just read, this story is going to be a bit... harder. The last story I did, Karkat's Choice Redux, took me some time and was very much more focused on sex and didn't really have much in the way of romance. Hell, one of the reasons it took so long was because I had lost my "muse", my gf. Funnily enough, while this story was started a bit before the breakup, I find it that that experience should help. I'm always putting a bit of my own life into my stories, one way or another. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this story as I want it to be a nice mix of passion, pain, recovery, and romance. I have another idea for a story that I'll probably start up soon; it'll be more of a romance kinda thing, without any smut. When I do though, I'll be uploading it to both here and Wattpad, seeing as how I have another story on there I need to finish. Karkat's Choice Redux's non-smutty version, with the same name. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to read them. Enjoy~**

* * *

An hour passed, and Rose was still shut in her room. Mostly everyone had left because they didn't want to remain in the sour, awkward air. The only people that remained were Jane, Karkat, John, Dave, and Jade.

Roxy took a piece of cake upstairs to try and cheer her little sister up.

"Hey, sis? You want a piece of cake? It's your favorite~"

Rose responded by throwing a book at the door, making a large thud as it hit.

"I'll just leave it here for you then," Roxy said as she left the cake outside of her door and went back downstairs. One of the mutant Jaspers came up and took a lick from the icing.

Karkat was silently eating some cake by himself, while John, Dave, and Jade were trying to figure out how to make Rose feel better. All the while, Roxy plopped down in a large bean bag chair and let out a long, loud sigh. She looked over at the trio, then over to Karkat. An idea popped into her head. Maybe it was some of the vodka she had earlier, or maybe it was just some hairbrained scheme that was just crazy; so crazy that it just might work!

"Ooooooooh Kaaaaarkaaaaat~"

* * *

Before he knew it, Karkat was whisked away upstairs and thrust into Rose's room, thanks to Roxy's somehow hidden skill as a lockpicker. He looked down and in his hands was a paper plate with a piece of cake on it. He looked to his right and saw Rose bawling into her hands, curled up into a fetal position on her bed. Then, he looked for a place to set down the cake and try to get out of the room. He found a clear spot of her dresser. As for getting out, the door was locked.

"That fucking drunk..." Karkat muttered under his breath. He then proceeded to thump his head on the door.

At the sound, Rose quickly turned over to see what made that sound from within her room. To her surprise, she saw Karkat standing there with his hand wrapped around the doorknob.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" Rose shouted, her voice slightly hoarse from the crying.

"I would," Karkat started, "but your scum-eating sister locked me in." He still stood there, with his head against the door and his eyes glaring at it.

'Well, why are you in here then? I wanted to be alone!"

Karkat said back to her, almost in a shout, "and I just wanted to eat a bit of cake before I left the awkward atmosphere that Kanaya made! But noooooo, your sister had to get some delusional idea of shoving me in here with a piece of cake to try and cheer you up."

Rose went back to her original position but wrapped her arms together. "You might as well sit down for a bit then... Until Roxy finally realizes her plan isn't going to work."

Taking the offer, Karkat put his back to the door and slumped down.

While he was down there, he looked around Rose's room and actually saw how it looked. Pieces of knitted items were scattered across the floor, a rather large book was standing up by her bed, her desk was to the right of him, and her dresser to his left. A basket filled with yarn and various gauges of knitting needles sat at the foot of her bed. Then, out of the corner of his right eye, he noticed that a pile of sweaters began to shuffle around. Out popped the head of a winged Jasper clone from the top of the pile. As he scurried out from the pile of cotton items, he mewed towards Rose and flew up to her. When Jasper landed beside her, it climbed up onto her side and mewed again. Rose lifted a hand up and stroked his head.

Karkat sat there and watched as she pet the mutant feline, but he was slightly surprised when she asked him a question.

"Hey, Karkat? Can I ask you something?" Rose asked feebly, still stroking Winged Jasper's soft coat of fur.

After a second of hesitation, Karkat said yes.

A few seconds of silence followed his reply as Rose tried to pull herself together and work up the courage.

"You and Kanaya are moirails, right?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Did she ever talk to you about me?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Then, just from that, Karkat could just about sense the ulterior question.

"Did she possibly mention... breaking up with me?"

Karkat let out a long sigh as he scratched his head. He was in quite the refuse pile.

"Technically, Rose, that kind of stuff moirails are supposed to keep secret, so that WE don't wind up hurting anyone. Unless, of course, you're a black-gutted shit-for-brains hell bent on hurting someone." Karkat said, "But seeing as how you're already hurting, I'll tell you. Yes, she fucking did. At first, I didn't really give a shit. If she was really unhappy with you, she should just break off the matespritship and move on. She was telling about how her feelings for Vriska started to come back."

The sound of Rose lightly crying could be heard by him as he continued.

"But, now, though, I don't really know what to feel or even think about Kanaya after she did that. Because, even to me, that was a fucking bad move. Right in front of everybody... That was just cold."

* * *

An hour or so passed by as Karkat sat in silence by the door as Rose quietly still wept. The light sound of footsteps came to the door as Roxy approached and knocked on the door.

"Karkat? You still alive in there? Did you make my little sis feel better?"

Not even trying to be quite, Karkat said out loud, "Yes, I am. However, I doubt I made things better for Rose and just maybe, maybe, made things worse."

"How in the world did you do that? Did you even give her the cake?"

"I told her something that should've been kept a secret between me and Kanaya. And no, I didn't."

Then, unexpectedly, Roxy shouted, "You mean you knew she'd break up with Rose!? Why did you keep it a secret? Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

The furious scraping of lockpicks told Karkat to hurry away from the door or be pummeled into a wall.

When the door finally open, a mad looking Roxy glared at a Karkat.

"Why would you tell her something like that after she had her heart broken? What's wrong with you?"

Rose rolled over and sat up on her bed without attracting any attention from the two.

"Roxy, please stop shouting at Karkat. I asked him about it, it's not his fault..." Rose said weakly. Her face had dried tear lines and tired looking eyes.

Roxy looked a little dumbfounded; she decided it was best to just stop the hounding.

* * *

As John, Dave, and Jade left after saying goodbye to Rose, Karkat was about to leave with them. But before he left, while Jane and Roxy weren't looking, Rose asked to say something to him before he left.

"Karkat, before you leave, I just want to thank you for being in the room with me and telling me about... the thing."

"You're welcome?" Karkat said, unsure whether or not it was the right thing to say.

"Would it be alright if I pestered you sometime in the future?"

Karkat blushed a bit, just enough to not be visible, but he knew he was. "S-sure."

Then, right out of the blue, He felt Rose wrap her arms around him and lightly squeeze. Not sure what to do, he patted her back. After she let go, he left to go back to his own dwellings. Unfortunately, it would definitely be an awkward affair seeing as he and Kanaya were roommates in an apartment building about 2 hours away from Rose.


	4. The Outing

It's been about a month since the fiasco at Rose's wriggling day celebration. It was only two weeks after it that she began to message Karkat to try and be communicative towards him after their "talk," if it could be called that. To Karkat, he found it a bit strange that she'd already be as past Kanaya as she is. That day, when Karkat came back to his domicile, he could hear Kanaya talking with Vriska over the phone. Admittedly, it made him a bit sick. Sure. He himself is usually one to spout curse words here and there and telling others to fuck off, but even he couldn't have been so callous. He didn't even ask why she did it in that manner when he had the chance. It wouldn't have mattered.

Karkat lied in bed just staring up at the ceiling out of boredom when he heard his mobile device buzz and ding. As he picked it up and unlocked it, he saw that it's a text message from Rose. It was a little odd that it wasn't over pesterchum/trollian, but whatever. A message is a message.

It said, "Karkat, would you like to come to the movie theater with my sister and I?"

He passed it through his mind a bit as he thought of the proposition. He wasn't really doing anything at the moment, nor did he really have anything in mind for later. But did he really want to go out for this outing?

He types back, "What movie are you thinking about seeing?"

A minute later, she replies, "Guardians of the Galaxy"

Karkat couldn't help but crack a small grin as he typed back, "Really trying to make me homesick? Fine. I'll meet you there. What time?"

Another minute passes before he hears a knock at his door. Opening it, he sees Roxy standing outside. "Hiya Karkat~ You ready to go?"

Karkat stood there dumbfounded, but just shook his head knowing that he really should have seen it coming from Roxy. He didn't say anything as he grabbed his wallet and followed her downstairs to her car. Rose was sitting in the passenger seat of the car and gave him a small wave when he came into sight. As he hopped in the back, she says, "Thank you for coming along with us, Karkat." Karkat mumbles something, but Rose takes it as something nice rather than his usual grumpy profanity.

When they get to the movie theater and buy their tickets and concessions, they go into the theater and find some seats. There aren't too many people in the place so they take some seats in the front so they can use the bars as footrests. Soon after, the lights begin to dim as the pre-movie trailers and commercials start to play.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later, the movie ends, and Karkat realizes something was touching his hand. He looks down and sees Rose's hand still there from when the final showdown happened. She seemed to be calm now as she watched the credits scroll up the screen. He moves it a bit to try and get her attention and when she notices, she draws it back quickly and blushes a bit. "Sorry..." She says sheepishly. After the credits finish and show the secret bit, the three of them get up, throw away their trash, and get back in Roxy's car. As Karkat gets in the back, he notices Rose climbing into the back with him. He didn't say anything. But on the way back to his apartment, she gets very sleepy and starts to slide over to Karkat and rests her head on his broad shoulder.

After the credits finish and show the secret bit, the three of them get up, throw away their trash, and get back in Roxy's car. As Karkat gets in the back, he notices Rose climbing into the back with him. He didn't say anything. But on the way back to his apartment, she gets very sleepy and starts to slide over to Karkat and rests her head on his broad shoulder. He felt awkward with her there, especially when the thought finally came to him; she was probably falling in love with him. Realistically, he should have seen it sooner with all the romcoms he watched when he was alone. Karkat decides to just let her rest on him until he gets back home. Roxy looks back discreetly through the rear-view mirror and smiles softly.

When they reach Karkat's place, he slowly unbuckles his belt and tries to moves Rose off of him and back over to her side of the seat. She wakes up a bit and in a dreamy state says, "I'll text you later, Karkat. Nigh' nigh'."

Karkat blushed as he walked upstairs and entered his home. Kanaya was sitting in the living room, knitting a scarf from the looks of it, and looks up when she hears him come in.

"Oh, Karkat. Where did you go?" she asks, taking a break from her needlework.

"Went to the movies," Karkat says in a somewhat grumpy voice, trying to hide who he was with. He strode past her to his room and shut his door as he plopped back down on his bed and fell asleep. Thoughts of Rose came into his dreams during the night. When he woke up, he felt a little strange. Was he forming a flush crush with Rose?


End file.
